From The Begining
by osnapitzthatgurl
Summary: Um its a its a Gece Reuce and Tynka story it goes from past present Future
1. Is it a crush?

**New fanfic yea I know Gece again I though Gunther was off the show. Well For me he isn't so shut your pie hole. Also this is from the past to the present to the future so some episodes will be in here for your kindness. It might go to like K,K+, T, to M so yea I'm rating it T and I will tell you the M sections. So yea sistas brothas ,robotas. Btw I don't own Shake It up :) Which is sad don't know why I put a smiley. I might skip years from chapters. It really depends.**

* * *

6 years old

Cece's POV

"Rocky I don't want to go to first grade." I said as we were walking to the class. "It'll be alright Cece, we probably make some friends." She said trying to reassure me. "Okay I guess." I said entering the class. "Wow it's empty." I said to her. "Well maybe we are the first ones." Rocky said looking at her watch. "Oh we're 10 mins early." She said. "I knew we were early." I said. Then the teacher came. "You two are early," she said and we nodded "so you can pick your own seats." We picked seats next to each other and then put our things up. Then two twins walked in. "I'm Gunther," the male said "und I am Tinka," said the female "and ve are the Hessenheffers" They said together. "Nice to meet you Gunther and Tinka, you must be the exchange students, find a seat and put your things away." The teacher said.

'Man the boy is cute.' Gunther chose the seat next to me and Tinka was next to him. Each row was of 4 Rocky on the end then me then Gunther then Tinka. "Hi I'm Cece thats Rocky," I said pointing at my friend "and I kind of know you are Gunther and that's Tinka." I said. "Well hello Cece, is that short for something?" He asked. "Yea Cecelia but call me that you will be dead." I told him. His eyes widen and he gulped. "Got it." He said. "So Cece you and Rocky want to play with us at recess?" He asked. "Sure." I told him.

"Rocky the cute Hessenheeferesd what ever his last name is asked us if we could play at recess I said yes." I told her. "Cece I sit right here I heard your chat." 'She is so smart for her age I still don't know where babies come from. She said she knew but her mom said don't tell anyone so yea.' "Whatever Rocky." I snapped. I few minutes later school started. The teacher taught and that was when I realized I hate school. Then it was lunch I sat net to Rocky then it was Gunther on the other side then Tinka on his side like in class. I had PB&J so did Rocky. Gunther and Tinka had some smelly fish they said it's called haring but there is no hair on it.

After lunch it was recess. We played tag and we became BFF's if was a fun year.

* * *

9 years old

Cece's POV

Gunther, Rocky, Tinka, and I was sitting on the couch watching Shake It Up! Chicago. "One day we are going to be on that show." I told them. They all said yeah at different times. My mom walked in "do you guys ever separate?" She teased. "No the magnetic force is too strong." We all said pretending to try to move but failing. She laughed and went into her room. "Rocky can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked Rocky. "Sure." She said happily. We walked into the kitchen. "Yes Cece?" She asked. "I think I have a crush." I told her. "Really on who?" She asked all up in ma grill. "G...G...Gunther." I finally got it out. "GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER." She yelled. "Shhh don't want to wake the dead people." I said.

"Sorry I just happy you two look cute together." She said this time in a whisper. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. We went back into the living room. I sat back down which was next to Gunther so Rocky kept giving me stares I just ignored her she can be so annoying. But I love her.

After awhile Gunther and Tinka went home but Rocky stayed since she was spending the night. We were in my room but Flynn, my 4-year-old brother, kept bothering us. When he finally did me and Rocky talked. "So you like Gunther?" She asked. "Yes a little ever since we first met in 1st grade." I confessed. "Too bad we can't have boyfriends yet." She said sincerely. "Yeah but its only a crush I heard crushes last for like a month." I said. "Yea but if it last longer you're in love." She mocked.

"Put a sock in it Rocky." I yelled. "Whatever" She replied. Then we went to sleep. I dreamed about Gunther. _Why_ Gunther why not a mouse a serial killer but it was Gunther Hessenheffer. I sighed when I woke up."Whats wrong?" Rocky asked me. "Well I had a dream about Gunther." I told Rocky. "And?" Rocky asked. "Well I can't stop thinking about him, these are the time you wished you had an older sister." I told her. "How about you ask your mom?" She suggested. "No NEVER." I said. "KIDS BREAKFAST." My mother yelled. "Oh no I hope its cereal." I told Rocky knowing my mom can burn water.

'Yes its cereal.' "After breakfast you girls wanna go to the park your two friends gonna be there." She said we said yeah. After breakfast we got dressed and went to the park. Gunther and Tinka was there. "Hey Gunther hey Tinka." We said to them. "Hello Rocky and Cece." They said back. We started to play hide and go seek. I was under the slide with Rocky and then I asked her "should I at least tell Gunther?" "Yeah you should see if he feels the same way." Rocky told me. Then out of no where Tinka said found you.

"Okay I will count to 20 and you best be hid okay." I said. "1..2..3..4...20." My goal was to find Gunther and talk to him. When I found him I told him we need to talk he said okay. "Gunther I don't know how to tell you this but I like you."

**(A/N: Cliffy new fanfic cause I'm a boss)**


	2. So Its a Plan

**DON'T BE LOONY NUTY I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP!**

* * *

Still 9 years Old

Cece's POV

"Well Cece I kind of like you too. But since we can't date lets just keep it has a crush. If we still feel the same when we are older we shall date, bay-bee." He told me. Yeah that's when bay-bee started for him, but it's cute. "Okay good plan." I told him then went to find Tinka and Rocky. "Lets play a different game, lets play power rangers." I suggested. "Yeah." They all said.

12 years old

There is a new kid in our school but he is in a higher grade, Ty's grade, his name is Martin but everyone calls him Deuce. We were having a sleep over Rocky, Tinka and I. "Want to play truth or dare?" Rocky asked. "Yeah." Me and Tinka had unison. "I'll go first Rocky truth or dare?" I asked Rocky. "Truth." Shocker there. "Who do you have a crush on?" I asked. "D...D...Deuce." Tinka and I just was shocked, I swear my jaw was on the ground. "Okay guys close your mouths you will catch flies." "Right Rocky's turn." Tinka said. "Cece Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you and Gunther have a plan to date when your 16.?" She asked. "Y...Yes." I mumbled. "I knew it." Said Tinka. "Me too" said Rocky.

"Tinka's turn." "Okay Cece truth or dare" Tinka asked her. "Dare." "I dare you to put lipstick on Rocky but you are not allowed to use your hands" She said. "Okay." I said going to my moms room to get some lipstick. I came back and put the handle in my mouth and started putting it on Rocky it was funny but pretty easy. Aw few minutes later my mom yelled "time to go to bed." But it was useless we all was kind of sleep.

The next day Rocky, Tinka, Ty, Deuce, Gunther, and I went to the movies. We went by ourselves because our parents said there was two 13 year old's with us that makes a 26-year-old when all it makes is a 4-year-old but whatever floats their boats. We went to watch _Mall Cops_. I sat next to Gunther and Rocky was on my other side and she kept hitting me with her elbow and I whispered "cut it out Rocky and watch the stinking movie." After the movie we all went to Rocky and Ty's house. "So what do you guys want to do?" Ty asked us. "Wanna play _Monopoly?" _I suggested. "Yeah let me get it down." Ty said since he was the tallest. Gunther looked at me and I blushed. "Got it." He said walking back to us.

"Wheelbarrow." Deuce said. "Iron." Said Rocky. "Horse & Rider." Tinka said after her. "Race Car." Gunther said. "Shoe." I said after him. "Top hat." Ty said lastly. "Okay everyone roll a die to see who goes first." Deuce said.

Gunther: 2

Cece: 4

Rocky: 1

Tinka: 5

Ty: 6

Deuce: 3

Okay the order is Ty, Tinka, Cece, Deuce, Gunther, then Rocky. "I call banker." Rocky shouted. "Rocks you know that no one fights you for that, right?" Ty said. We played for about 2 hours then it was 6 o'clock so Deuce, Tinka, and Gunther went home. Since Rocky is the apartment above me I stayed longer. "Cece next year we are all going to audition for Shake It Up! Chicago. " Rocky told me. "Really OMG I really want to be on that show." I said hyperly.

13 Years Old

Cece's POV

We all auditioned and made it on Shake It Up! Chicago. Gunther looks so cute cam down Cece 3 more years 3 more years or now can work. My mom said since I started my period I can start to 'date'. So I walked up to Gunther to ask."Hey" I said. "Hey Cece." "So I was talking to my mom and she said since I've gotten my ... I can 'date' and we had a plan to date so do you mind asking your parents if we can 'date' sooner?" "Sure I was kind of thinking the same thing."

Gunther's POV

"Mama, Papa come here please." "You call us Gunther?" My papa said. "Yes, I was wondering if I could have a girlfriend?" They looked at each other like 'I knew this was going to happen.' "Sure Gunther you can have a girlfriend if your grades stay up." Mama told me. "Thank you Mama and Papa." I said hugging them. I went to my room and called Cece. "Hello." "Yeah they said I can have girlfriend." "What about your mom?" "Cool meet me after school tomorrow at the park okay bye."

Yesterday at the park me and Cece waked to a bench. "Okay lets do this right." I said. "Cece will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes Gunther I will love to be your girlfriend but we better get to Shake It Up! Chicago studio." She said. "Okay lets run its only down the street."

Cece's POV

When we got there it was rehearsal for a dance. Since we were back up all we do is doo doo then shake our butts. Whatever atleast I'm on the show. After I told Rocky that me and Gunther are dating she was happy then she went to Gunther probably to say 'break my bestfriend's heart I will cut your penis off.' She came back and left a scared looking Gunther. Me and Rocky walked home and went to my apartment. "So you and Gunther." "Yea we said if we break-up we will still be friends and that this is just like a trial or chez." "Cool you think I should tell Deuce I like him?" "Yeah you should but first get some contacts." I said because she had glasses cause she can't see a thing without them. "Okay I will ask my mom, and you most stop that snort when you laugh." She told me.

I gave her the death stare and she chuckled.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading of topic please pray for Amanda Todd I know she is dead but people keep saying I happy she did and she deserved the torture how does she deserve it. I got bullied I think I had slight depression because I never want to wake up I just wanted to stay in dream land. No one deserves anything the only thing they do is to stop bullying. The worst thing is to stay quiet speak up. You might think your just saying something but bullying kills)**


	3. Dates?

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I really wanna own it but I don't**

13 Years Old.  
Cece's POV

"So dance this Friday, you and Gunther going." Rocky said. "I don't know he hasn't asked me." I said looking at the ground. "Oh." Rocky said then left. She just left me here wow what a nice friend.

Rocky's POV

Where is that boy. Ah, there he go. I grabbed him by his collar. "Go ask my friend to the dance, or you will deal with me." I said with a smile. "Okay." He said nervously. He walked to her and said "Hello Bay-bee." She giggled like a school girl. "Hi Gunther." She finally got out. Man was she under a spell. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me on Friday?" He asked putting his arm behind his neck. "I would love to Gunther." She said. I did a happy dance then I realized Tinka was next to me. "Hi Tinka." I said shakily. "Hi Rocky nice dance." She said with a chuckle. "Put a sock in it." "Okay, okay anyways what are we watching." She said. "Gunther asking Cece out. Now be quiet I can't hear." "So I'll pick you up at 7?" He said. "Sure." She said. When he walked away she started to jump like there was a jump rope there.

Me and Tinka awed. "Why can't we get a Prince Charming." Tinka said still in awe. "Well we can I'm going to ask Deuce you go ask Ty and see if we can get a date just to the dance if all goes well maybe...be our boyfriend." I said with my eye as big as and as dilated as an owl. "Okay we shall do that and um are you wearing contacts?" "Yea since I'm a teenager I should start wearing contacts." I told her. "Whatever shaves your goat." Tinka replied. "So catch you tomorrow." I said "Yup see you at jail I mean school." She joked and left.

I went into my apartment and saw Deuce with Ty playing video games. I sat on the chair next to the couch where they were sitting. Then Ty had you use the bathroom. "Umm, Deuce are you going with someone to the dance on Friday?" I asked. "No, but I been thinking of this girl she is older than me though." He said. "Aw well you should ask her right now over the phone." I told scratch that I demanded him. "Okay." He said taking out his phone and dialing. Then my cell phone started to ring. Weird right. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes Rocky Blue would you go to the dance with me?" "Sure." I said trying to be cool. Then we put our phones away. We both were smiling.

"What did I miss." Ty said coming from the bathroom. "Nothin." Me and Deuce said sounding suspicious. "Okay... Anywho want to go out to the mall, Rocky you can bring Cece." "Okay I will go and ask her." I went up and saw that creepy one-eyed pigeon again, Man that thing was scary. Then I came through her window. "Hey, hey , hey." I said my usual greeting. "Hey Rocky" She said walking to the window. "Well Ty wants to know if we could go to the mall?" "Sure let me asked my mom, MOM CAN I GO TO THE MALL." She yelled. "WITH WHO." She replied. "With who?" She asked. "Ty, Deuce, and Me." "TY DEUCE AND ROCKY!" She yelled. "OKAY BE BACK AT 8." She replied "THANKS MOM." She yelled out. "Let me get my coat." She said and we went back up to my apartment.

Cece's POV

"Ready to go?" Ty said. "Yeah." We said and we headed out. The mall was down the street so we walked which I didn't want to do. When we finally go there I ran to see the heels that were on display. They were so cute I could marry them. "Rocky look at these heels aren't they fabulous. Ha fabulous you owe me a quarter." I told her. She gave me the quarter. "Yeah they are, but they are 60 dollars." She said with a frown. "Why are the cutest things the most expensive and the grandma heels are like 20 bucks?"

"I don't know." She said. "How about we go to _Forever 21_." I suggested. "Yea we need clothes for the dance. By the way I got a date." She told me. "Who?" I said like an owl. "Deuce." She said happily. "Now Tinka just needs a date, let's get Ty to ask her." I said walking to the store. "Yeah but how?" She said. "Um let's think about it later, OMG look at this shirt it is soo soo whats the word um.. gorgeous, vocab word quarter." She gave me another quarter. "Oh my godmother look at this pencil skirt."

We left the mall with tons of bags, while Ty and Deuce only had 2 bags each. I went to Rocky's apartment since its only 7 and I have to be home at 8. But technically I am home. Another vocab word I wish I thought out loud. One more I will have a dollar. "Okay Rocky I have a plan to get Ty to ask Tinka out." "What is it."

"Okay well we..."

**(A:N/ Yea mwhaha mwahaha Lol. I'm done -Says in Chris Brow voice.) **


	4. New Kenton Duty News mostly about me

OMG ON A LIVE CAM WITH INVASION , KENTON DUTY'S BAND, I WAITED FOR HIM TO COME OUT AND WHEN KENTON DID I SAID YAY KENTON HEYYYYYYY BAY-BEE

AND HE SAID HELLO BAY-BEE I ALMOST DIED


	5. Phase 1

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own it If I did Gunther And Cece would have a long distance relationship. :)**

**I'm also making two new stories when I get the time Bay-bee's**

Cece's POV

"The plan is get Tinka and Ty alone. We will need Gunther and Deuce's help." I said. "Wow something good really came from your mouth." Rocky said. "Haha." I fake laughed. "Anyways we can write the plan when we get home from school tomorrow all of our 'shifts'. I said using air quotations. "Well we can do it tonight because I finished my homework and you can copy." She said as if I wasn't going to copy it tomorrow. "Okay only if you insist." I said pretending to not want to. "Yea I'll be back with my things." I know what your thinking 'shouldn't you ask your parents.' Well we don't have to our parents don't care anymore. She came back with her book-bag and somethings to spend the night with.

"Hurry up and copy we have a long night." She demanded. "Okay I'm writing as fast as I can." I replied. "Done." I said in victory. "Finally, now I will go get the snacks you go get paper and a pencil." She told me. "Okay." I said doing what she asked. We met in my bedroom. "So what are your strong points." She asked me. "Well I can get Tinka to go anywhere." I said. "Good and Deuce can do the same with Ty." She said. "What are Gunther strong points." She asked me. "His eyes, his hair, his perfect complexion..." "Yeah your about to drool I mean what can he do." She said. "He can talk anyone into anything well almost anything or anyone." I said. "Okay he can talk Ty and Tinka into 'digging' each other, and I can make sure that they don't bail by guarding the doors."

"But where should we put them?" I asked. "Crusty's." We said in unison. "Cool now its gonna be a long day so lets go to bed." She said writing the last bits down. "Yup lets go to bed.

* * *

The next day

We all met by my locker. Not including Ty and Tinka, of course. "Okay Deuce you can lure Ty to Crusty's and Cece can do that to Tinka." Rocky told us. "Gunther you make sure that they atleast like each other the littlest of bit, and make them feel bad that they don't have a date and be like 'Tinka doesn't have a date or Ty doesn't have a date'" She told him. "And I will get everything ready and make sure everything goes as plan." After that the bell rang and we went to class. At lunch it was time for Gunther's part to come in.

Gunther's POV

"Hello Ty." I said greeting. I know why didn't I say bay-bee. Well people thought I was gay when I said to guys, I don't know why. "Hey Gunther looking as sparkly as ever." He said. "Yeah well I try, anyways do you have a date to the dance on Friday?" I asked. "Woah Gunther I like you but not like that take CeCe instead." He said. So arrogant. "No I'm just asking in general, why does everyone expect me to be gay?" "Well no I'm not and you were sparkles man." "Well can you help me look more un-gay." I asked. "Sure meet me after school."

I went back to Rocky and Cece. "So?" They asked together that can sometimes get annoying. "Well Ty has no date I will talk to him after school when he told me to meet him for a surprise for you guys and I will tell Tinka when I get home. So tomorrow we can lure them to Crusty's and that leaves time for Rocky to set things up." I said feeling smart. "And they said you couldn't work things out." Cece said to me. I smirked.

* * *

After School

"Okay lets try this again." Ty said seeming frustrated. "What's up?" "Hello Ty, what is up?" I said. "No what's up what's up." "That is what I said, what's up?" "Okay. What's shaking ladies you doin' aight?" He said.

"What is with the shaking ladies? Are you doing alrightie?" I said it sounded perfect.

"No pay attention."

"What's shaking ladies you doin' ate?"

"Not ate, aight."

"Ate."

"Aight."

"A, e, i, o, u." Came out when he moved my cheeks. Then he slapped me and I said aight.

"Aigh!. Whats shaking ladies you doin' aight?"

"I think he got it."

"Yay I speak like the dudes who enjoy coolness."

"And you lost it. But we need to go to the mall to get you some clothes without sparkles."

"Okay so I add sparkles. I brought my betwinkler."

"Give me the betwinkler." He demanded. "No not my betwinkler." I plead. "Give it." he said snatching it. "And the one in your sock." He said. "Okay." I surrendered. I gave him my beloved betwinkler. We went to the mall and he wouldn't let me go to the sequin shoppe, so I was peeved. But I have a plan to get to. "So Ty I hear everyone is taken to for the dance extravaganza." I said. "What I told you about the words and accent." "Sorry." I coughed to get into my American accent. "Dude I hear that everyone is taken for the dance this Friday, the only one that is single is my sister. Speaking of her what do you think of her?" "A nut job with good hair." He replied. That wasn't very nice.

"Aw okay anything you like about her, other than her hair?" I asked. "Well I like her eyes, smile and bravery." "Cool." I said picking up a beanie.

* * *

At the Hessenheffer house

"Hey Tinka." I said talking in my American accent. "Hello brother why are you speaking like that?" She asked. "Well I got tired of being called gay the chez do Ty helped me be a guy." "Okay." She said trying to do an American accent. "Anyways, you have a date to the dance?" "No why do you ask." "Because your my sister and I don't want you to be alone and see all other dates and feel said and because everyone is taken but Ty." "Oh." She said. "Well I must be going to do homework." She said. "Okay I'll be in my room."

I took out my phone and Forward a text to Rocky, Cece, and Deuce.

_Phase one complete._

**(Done two more reviews for a new Chapter)**_  
_


	6. Phase 2

**I'm need help for a name for my new story. I need a name that can fit a story about sex but it turns to love almost like Friends With Benefits but I don't wanna use a name like that anyways I don't own the show we call shake it up. c:**

* * *

Cece's POV

I went inside of the school and saw the same faces as usual blah, blah, blah. Then I went to my locker to see a different looking Gunther Hessenheffer. "Hi Gunther... new look?" I asked. "Yeah Ty told me people call me gay because I wear sparkles but I am still wearing my sparkles just not as much." He said. "Your voice changed." I said in shock of his voice. "Yea I hate it too I have a slight cold. Don't worry I didn't change my accent." He coughed. "See." He said with his normal accent. "Oh hope you're not sick for long, we still haven't had our first kiss." I reminded him.

"Yeah we haven't." He said biting his lip. "Anyways, phase 2 is today. I have a way to get her to come to Crusty's. I just ask her to pizza." "Wow that must have taken you ages to think of." He said sarcastically. "Haha very funny." I said. Then the bell ringed so I hugged him and went to class. "Cecelia You seem to be on time for the first time ever." Mr. Whet said. "Yeah don't get used to it." I said as I sat down. All I heard was blah, blah, blah. He was the most boring teacher ever he was about 70 and smelled like fish. I love my second period teacher she was nice not fun but nice, she was about in her late twenties.

"CeCe pay attention." Rocky whispered. "I am." I whispered back. I looked at the bored. Why must he write in cursive. I'm in 8th grade not in college. *Bell rings*. Yes I get to get out of this cell. Everyone practically ran out the class room. I waited outside for Rocky who was asking him some questions. When she finally came out I gave her double daggers. "You stayed after to talk to the most boring teacher in the school?" "Well I had to ask him about the homework." Rocky said in defense. We walked to out lockers. "Second period French." I said happily. I don't know why I am so happy if we talk it has to be in French but I love Madame Moreau.

**(A/N: Soory it's in French I thought it was useful if you cant speak the language go to google translate or just skip the French parts most of them are useless.)**

"Je sais que je né peux pas attendre." Rocky said back. "Elle est si belle et c'est la seule classe que je suis de passage." I told her. "Ouais c'est vrai." She said. "Let's go then." I said. "Bonjour, Madame Moreau." Rocky said. "Bonjour." I said after her. "Bonjour Rocky et CeCe prendre vos places, nous faisons des projets de groupe je vais le passer en deux minutes." She said. "Bien." We said back. She said the same to all the other students that came in,Tinkaand the new girl Dina was in our class too. "Bon j'ai la classe des groupes tout prêt. Um .. Marvin distribuer les feuilles." Madame Moreau said. "Bien." He said. When I got my paper I saw my group. Rocky, Dina, and Tinka." Me Rocky and Tinka sit in the three chairs at our table. "You guys got the best partner ever me." I whispered. They smiled and Tinka said I know.

"The object of the group is to write about different French cities and their traditions, cultures, people, how it began a colony and ect." She said in English. "The you must present it in French but if you can't tell me the words you have trouble with and I will be glad to help you. You may start now or you may talk. The project is due in one month. The cities are listed where your groups are. If you don't know each other here is a chance to get to know each other and to mingle." She said. I looked at my paper, 'wow we have Tulle.' I said to myself. We got up and went to talk to Dina. "Hi it turns out you are the fourth to our Rocky Cece Tinka extravaganza " Tinka said. "Cool?" Dina said. "So we have to work together." Rocky said. "Thank you captain obvious." I said. "Anyways wanna meet up at my house we will all be there we kinda like bffl's so I'll give you my info at lunch?" I told her. "Yea cool." She said.

**At Lunch**

We all sat at the table the whole gang. Then I saw Dina. I motioned for her to come over. "Okay so meet the gang that's Ty Rocky's older brother, that's Gunther my boyfriend, Tinka's brother, and that is Deuce Ty's friend." "Nice to meet you guys." "Nice to meet you too." They all said in different timing. "So I almost got caught doing this but here is my address, phone number and et cetera." I said. "How did you almost get caught?" She asked. "I was writing it in English." I said. "I'm sorry." Everyone laughed. "Cece always gets in trouble she is like the bad girl." Rocky said. "Aww I thought I felt a vibe about her. Cece after school wanna learn how to open a door with a bobby pin and a safety clip?" She asked. "You bet I do." I said.

"Oh no there is another one." They all said. "Haha very funny." I said. I did my secret signal to Deuce which meant to ask Ty to Crusty's and I ask Tinka in the last period because that;s the only other time she is in my class and I forgot to ask her in French. "So Ty wanna go to Crusty's after school?" "Sure buddy love too." He said back to Deuce.

**Last Period**

Last period is art so we were allowed to whisper. "Tinka want to go to Crusty's?" "Sure when?" She said. "After school." "Okay." She said. Then I went to Dina. When will you teach me to break through doors?" I asked. "After school about 5-ish." "I'm in" I said. Then went back to Tinka. "How about right after school?" "Sure no plans today." She said. "Okay." I said. Since Deuce had a free period I texted him.

_C: Bring Ty right after school._

_D: Got it _

_C: Thanks, bye _

_D: Bye._

I didn't get caught cause the teacher is always asleep. The bell rang and he finally woke up. "Um.. have a nice day class see you to..." And he went back to sleep. I walked out with Tinka and waited for her by her locker. "Okay I'm ready." She said as we walked to Crusty's. "When we got there it was empty and beautiful scenery. Okay not beautiful but the table clothes were gold and silver and the chairs were white. And I saw Ty sitting on t a chair at a table. "Where is Deuce?" I asked nowing he left. "I don't know he said he was going to use the bathroom." Ty said turning around. "Okay well we will keep you company." Then my phone rang , part of the plan. "Mom you said I can come." "No I can't watch Flynn." "Okay I'll do it bye." "I got to go you too can stay though" I said as I left. I waited outside where Deuce, Rocky and Gunther was.

"They're alone." I said. "We just have to wait." I said.

**(A/N: 3 more reviews next chapter C:)**


	7. We got dates

**Sorry I know we all wished I did but I don't own anything except the Idea.**

**Love you niggazz**

CeCe POV

We stood outside for about 10 mins then they finally came out. They were..holding hands? Me and Rocky pulled Tinka away in an alley. "You Ty what happened." Me an Rocky said at the same time. "Were kinda you know...whatever Gunther and CeCe are." She said. We oohed. "So we have dates at the dance?" I asked. "Si señorita." Rocky said. "I can speak French not Spanish." I protested. "Oui dame." She said. "Merci." I said. Then we jumped up and down we have dates. "Okay tomorrow we must go get outfits, how about the sequin hut?" Tinka suggested. "No thanks how about Forever 21?" I suggested. "Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Its no Sequin Hut but they do have sparkly things." She said with a smile.

"Okay well do you guys wanna hang out with me and Dina. She's going to teach us how to brake in to locks with a bobby pin and tweezers." I said. "Ooh I want to go. I'm tired of me getting locked out from m house and mama and papa aren't there." She said. "Well I don't want to go. Breaking and entry." Rocky said. "Imagine Rocky you forgot you key you can't get in what would you do?" I said. "Knock on the door?" She said. "Please just come say you get older live alone getlocked out you have something to fall back on." Tinka said. "Or if you need money you can rob a store." I said.

"Okay I will go." She finally said. "Can you kids just leave." Some hobo said. "1.2.3 RUN." I yelled. We took off running back to Crusty's. "Okay. That. Was. Creepy." Rocky said trying to catch her breath. "Anyways. Where Is. Dina's. House." Tinka said catching her breath. 'We're. Meeting. At. My. House." I said catching my breath. "Okay we should get going." Rocky said. I looked at my watch. "Yea time flies when your screaming, talking and running from a hobo." I said.

We went to my apartment into my house. Then they went into the kitchen. They came back with three pops, for Rocky, Pepsi for me, and Sprite for Tinka. And several verities of chips, and some Muddie Buddies, my favorite. "Thanks." I said as Tinka haned me my pop. "Welcome." She said. We all feel on the couch at the same time. My mom walked in. "Hello girls." She said. "Hey" We said devouring food. "You girls are lucky you can eat without gaining weight." She said and left.

Then a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Wanna get that?" We all asked in unison. "Flynn get the door." We yelled again. "I got it don't want you to break anything." He said. "Thanks." I said. "Its some brunette." He said letting her in. "Hey Dina is it okay if they hang out too?" "Hey, I don't care the more the merrier." She said with a smile. "Go in the refrigerator get a pop and come sit with us while we soil in fat." I joked. "Sure." She said going to the fridge. She came back with a Dr. Pepper.

She then sat on the couch with us. "Wanna watch a movie." I asked. "Sure." They all said different times and what not. "Which one." I said getting up. "What's our choices." Tinka asked. "Um, White Chicks, Mean Girls, Mall Cop, Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, and Dance Flick." I said. "Hard to choose from." Rocky said. "Pick from a bag?" I suggested. "Yup." Tinka said. "I'll go get the bag." Rocky said going too my room to get one of my bags. "Give me the DVD's." She said. I gave them to her. She shook them in the bag. "Dina, you have the honor to pick any DVD without looking." Rocky said. "Okay?..." She said as she covered her eyes and put her hand in the bag.

"White Chicks." She said. "Well then lets watch it." I said putting it in the DVD player. I know what your thinking use On Demand, well I would if our cable was on. We watched the movie learned how to break in doors and even did our homework which was big for me. "So Dina do you have a date for Friday?" I asked. "Yea Kevin Mitchell asked me out." She said. "Oohh." We all said. "What about you guys." She asked. "Gunther." I said. "Deuce." Rocky said. "Ty." Tinka said. "Oh so she is dating your brother and she is dating your brother." She said pointing at us. "Yea pretty much." I said. "How long have you guys been tight." She asked. "Me, Rocky and Ty since me and Rocky were 5. Me Tinka, Gunther since 1st grade. And Deuce about a year ago." I said.

"You guys go way back. When did you and Gunther start dating?" She asked. "Almost a year. It'll be three months in 2 weeks." I said. "Awe." They all said. "Wanna play Confess or Stress?" Tinka asked. "Yeah." We all said. She went to go get the dice. She came back. "Okay who's first?" Rocky asked. "Cece should go first." Tinka sad. The other two agreed. I rolled the dice evens. "Confess." They sang. "Me and Gunther haven't kissed yet." I said. "That's not big. But why haven't you guys kissed." Rocky said. "Because we want it to happen when we are ready its our lip virginity." I said. "Okay Tinka's turn." Dina said. She rolled the dice odds stress.

"You must go prank call iHop." I said. "Okay." She said. She found the number and dialed it. "Hello? Yea babe I did what you told me. But where do I put the body?" She said in a weird girly accent. "Yes the body I did what you told me. I'm even wearing the bra you bought me but where do I put the body?" We kept trying to not laugh. "Wait I think he is moving I have to go babe." Then she hung up. We laughed so hard. Our parent aloud us to have a sleep over at my house.

Since it was a school night we went to bed early. But tomorrow we are going to the mall baby.

**(Sorry didn't know how to end this shit anyways should I make a story rated M like Thank You and Life After say so in the review. 3 Reviews next chapter.)**


	8. Shopping And Chiz

**Disclaimer: Naw I don't own this I do own the idea and like when they are 17 might get a little rated M**

**Sorry If the thirteenth year is so long but you know.**

Cece's POV

After school we went to the mall. "The cab driver smelled like..." I said. "Chicken." Rocky finished. "That's because there was a big bucket of chicken beside him." Tinka said. "I don't care what you say, I saw a giblet." Dina said. We all laughed. "Where you wanna go first Forever 21 or that new store?" I asked. "Forever 21 then that new store." Tinka said. "Deal." We all said. "Ohmigosh this dress is so cute." I said. "Look at this top." Rocky said. "These jeans." Dina added. "These shoes." Tinka finished. Lets just say we loved everything. We came out with some bags with clothes then went to the new store, Main Topic. "O.M.G. Look at that blazer." I said. "That shirt." Tinka said. "Uggs." Rocky said. "That shirt." Dina said. Lets just say this is our new favorite store.

We went to Rocky's house and went through our clothes and tried them on.

Cece www polyvore com / ceces _ dance _ look/ set? id= 65409630

Tinka www polyvore com / tinka _ dance _ outfit/ set?id= 65410244

Rocky www polyvore com / rocky _ dance / set?id= 65410603

Dina www polyvore com / dina _ dance / set?id= 65410980

"You think Deuce will like this." Rocky asked. "Rocks you look beautiful." I told her. "Thank you, well we better get changed." She said. "Yea don't want to mess up our clothes." Tinka said. We changed back into our clothes we were wearing before. "Ice Cream?" Rocky asked. "Sure what kind?" Tinka asked. "Cookie dough." She replied. "Oh yeah." I said. She went to go get the ice cream. When she came back we started to talk. "CeCe when do you think your going to kiss Gunther?" Rocky asked. "I don't know one day soon." I said. "I'm really not looking forward to that though their going to be so lovey dovey and I am going to be throwing up my lunch." Tinka said. I gave her double daggers. "But what if you and Ty get all lovey dovey then I will be throwing up my lunch." Rocky said.

We laughed then Mrs. Blue came in. "You girls finished your homework?" She asked. "Yes mom in study hall because we had to go to the mall remember I told you." Rocky said. "Oh yeah never mind you girls wanna stay over for dinner?" She asked. "No I better get going its pizza night which mean bread sticks and donuts." I said. "Wow CeCe you eat so much and you are the size of a twig." Mrs. Blue said. "Yeah." I said getting up. "Okay bye see you guys tomorrow and see you on the flip side Mrs. Blue." I said. Then I left out the fire escape. "Hey mom." I said coming in.

"Hey Ce, have fun at the mall?" She asked. "Yeah. I got some cute clothes." I said sitting on the couch next to her. "Well the can I see what you bought?" She asked. "Sure." I said opening the bag and taking the clothes out. "That's a pretty dress." She said. "Thanks. I'm gonna get something to eat now." I said. "Okay." She said. I got up to get something eat.

My phone vibrated. Its Tinka.

_T: Hey CeCe_

_C: Hey Tink_

_T: I so can't wait for the dance tomorrow_

_C: Me either :D_

_T: Can I tell you a secret?_

_C: Sure you can tell me anything._

_T: Well... um I'm not a lip virgin _

_C: What?!_

_T: Yes Me and Ty kissed yesterday._

_C: Oooh why is it such a secret?_

_T: Because everyone knows you're not suppose to kiss until your third date._

_C: Not really most people kiss and that's how they stat going out like in your case._

_T: Thanks Ce you really know how to make me feel better. I have to go. Papa's making goat bread_

_C: Okay But what is goat bread?_

_T: Goat meat in bread._

_C: Yum.. have fun bye ttylxox_

_T: Bye_

After I ate I went to go brush my teeth and changed in to my pajama's. I went into my bedroom an laid on the bed. I slowly started to drift asleep.

**(Sorry its short next chapter is the dance. 2 Reviews or not IDC I'm doing this for fun not reviews.)**


	9. Dance, boogie wonderland

**Disclaimer: Don't own Shake It Up or anything but I do own Kevin Mitchel so he can be anything I want.**

**He is a 6 ft basketball player, olive colored skin, and brown long hair. You know like the hipsters wear it. **

**Its a lot of group dances I like okay OKAY do you even read me :'(**

CeCe's POV

We all were at my house getting ready. We had to make sure my brother, Flynn, wasn't peaking in on us. I know he had a crush on Dina and Rocky. "Breath check." We said in unison. We breathed in each others faces. "Minty." We said in unison. "Well its nice were going together." Rocky said. "Yeah it is." I said. "What time is it?" Tinka asked. "Its 6:50 they should be here in 10 minutes." Dina said. Then my mom came in. "Hello girls." She said. "Hello Ms. Jones." The all said. "Yes mom?" I asked. "What time will you be home?" She asked. "9:15." I said. "Your picking us girls up, right?" I added. "Yes CeCe." She said. "Phew." I said. "Yea CeCe doesn't want to risk breaking a sweat on her way back." Rock said. "Haha very funny." I said back.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it mom, CeCe, Rocky, Dina, and Tinka." Flynn screamed out. "Hello Gunther, Ty, Deuce and some guy I don't know and not intending on knowing." I heard him say as we walked in. "Flynn leave." We all yelled. "Okay boys. Since Rocky parents are out-of-town until Sunday and all the rest of the girls begged to stay since then, I am like their mothers, so if you hurt them, I will taze you until you can see nothing but a light." My mom said. "Have a nice time." She said happily and left the boys with a nervous grin.

"You guys want to go or pee your pants?" Dina asked. "Right lets get going." Ty said. "Is pee still an option?" Deuce asked. Ty just patted his back. We started to walk. "Our legs hurt." We whined. "Its only been a block." They yelled back. "A block too many." I snapped. "Get on our backs." They said. "Yay." We cried. I got on Gunther's, Tinka got on Ty's, Rocky on Deuce's, and Dina on Kevin's.

"We're here." Gunther said. I groaned. "I just got comfortable." I whined and got down. We walked in and went to the gym. "Hello principal Rabinoff." I said. "Hello, Cecelia." He said. Man I hate that name, I'm changing it one day, to... Chrystal McHotness. 'Oh look who is that?' 'Its CeCe.' 'No you dimwit it's Chrystal, Chrystal McHotness.' I said to myself man I'm weird. "CeCe?" Gunther said waving his hand infront of my face. "Uh.. oh hi Gunther." I said snapping out of thought. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah." I said smiling. "Want me to get you come punch?" He asked. "Thanks I would love some." I said. "Okay be right back bay-bee." He told me. I went to go find Rocky. "Hey Rocks." I said when I found her. "Hey CeCe, where's Gunther?" She asked. "Punch bowl. Where's Deuce?" I asked. "Over there talking to principal Rabinoff for something weird. Where's Tinka." She asked. "Doing the macerana with Ty. And Dina and Kevin are doing the same lets join." I said. "Yeah lets." Then we started doing the macerana. Gunther even joined.

We're a weird bunch. Ehh just wait till' high school. We even did the hustle with the teachers. They had to teach us. We are nerds but who cares we're ourselves that's all we can be. Then the Cha Cha slide came on. Everybody did it. **(Song in italics)**

_This time we're gonna get funky  
Everybody clap your hands  
Clap clap clap clap your hands  
Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright now, we gonna do the basic steps_  
_to the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Cha cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

_To the right now_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time,_  
_one hop this time_  
_Right foot two stomps_  
_Left foot two stomps_  
_Slide to the left_  
_Slide to the right_  
_Criss cross, criss cross_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

_Lets go to work_

_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Two hops this time, two hops this time_  
_Right foot two stomps_  
_Left foot two stomps_  
_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_  
_Get funky with it_

_Ooooooooh yeah (come on)_  
_Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Five hops this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp  
( From: .net )_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Right foot again_  
_Left foot again_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_FREEEZE_

_Everybody clap your hands_  
_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_  
_How low can you go?_  
_Can you go down low?_  
_All the way to the floor_  
_How low can you go?_  
_Can you bring it to the top?_  
_Like you never never stop?_  
_Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

_Right foot now_  
_Left foot now y'all_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_One hop this time_  
_Reverse (reverse)_  
_Slide to the left_  
_Slide to the right_  
_Reverse, reverse_  
_Reverse, reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_  
_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Turn it out_  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Two hops two hops_  
_Two hops two hops_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_left foot let stomp_  
_Charlie Brown_  
_Turn it out now_

_Slide to the right_  
_Slide to the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_Cha cha now y'all_

_Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!_

_****_Next thing you know it was time for us to go home. "So how was the dance?" My mom asked when we were in the car. "Fun." I said. "Yeah we danced all night." Rocky said. "What dances did you do?" My mom asked. "The Cha Cha slide, The Hustle, the Maceana, the Cupid Shuffle, the Jerk, and the Cat Dady." I said. "The Hustle?" "Yeah it was pretty fun, Ms. Jones." Tinka said. "Well we're home." She said. "Good I'm tired." I said then turn around to see Dina and Rocky asleep. I shook them. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties." Tinka said.

"Are we at your home now?" Rocky said sleepily. "Yes." I said. "Okay lets get *yawns* out." She said. As soon as we hit the bed we were out for the count.

**(Sorry if you don't like it. Boo freaking hoo. Anyways I pushing the spring formal back a bit. But the next chapter will be something everybody has been waiting for.)**


	10. First KissLets Sing

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Shake It Up. Or the characters or zilch. Just the idea. Might be very cliché-y**

CeCe POV

13 Years Old

Me and Gunther decided to watch a scary movie. "Okay want to watch Saw, Halloween, or Chuckie?" I suggested. "Um, Halloween?" He said. "Good choice." I said as I put the movie into the player and sat down. It was pretty scary , but I tried not to show it. Then, Jason killed some one that scared the poop out of me and I jumped in Gunther's arms. "Its okay." He said patting my head. Then I looked up in his eyes, which seemed bluer because or the flashing T.V and I don't know one thing lead to another and we kissed. My first kiss, our first kiss. It was sweet, and lasted for like a minute. "Wow." I said when we finally let go. "I know." He said.

CeCe POV

15 Years Old

Me and Gunther are still dating, its been 2 years. We're a happy couple, one of those couples that people be like "are you still together?" But Rocky and Deuce seem to not be like that. They are like the couple that everyone think is going to end soon. I don't think so, they really like each other, I see in the way they look at each other. Ty and Tinka are together but in a lovey dovey way. They are always kissing they even have pet names for each other. Its cute in a barfing type way. But Dina and Kevin didn't work out. After the dance they never talked anymore. But now she is dating, Jack. Them two are so cute together. They are kind of like me and Gunther. We were all hanging out at my place. "So guys want to go to the beach?" Deuce asked. "Sure, when?" I asked sitting on Gunther lap. "This weekend." He said. "Yeah we should go it'll be fun." Rocky said.

"Yeah it will be fun." Dina said. "So were doing it?" Deuce asked. "Yeah". We all said. Well except Ty and Tinka who were currently trying to eat each other I'm guessing. We all looked at each other and Gunther counted down on his fingers. "TINKA,TY PDA." We all yelled. They broke apart. "Oh..yeah beach fun." Tinka said. "Yeah.. fun." Ty said. "Okay so beach it is." Rocky said. Two seconds later we were all making out. "BARF." Flynn said walking in. "Flynn!" I yelled. "Yesh everyone is kissing, mom and Jeremy and all of you, I'm going to Henry's house." He said. "Don't forget your key!" I yelled. "I GOT IT." He yelled back.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. "I know what Ty and Tinka want to do." Gunther said pointing at them. "Ughh is that all they do." Rocky said. "Pretty much." Deuce said. "Have they done '_it'_ yet." I asked Gunther. "I'm not sure." He said. I whistled using my fingers. They broke apart. "Love birds stop tying to eat each other and come over here" I said.

"Okay what do you guys want to do?" I said when they came over. "Wanna play karaoke?" Tinka suggested. "Sure it'll be fun. So want to go to that karaoke joint?" Rocky said. "Sure." I said. "So wanna walk its literally down the street." Dina said. "Okay but let me change my shoes to more walkable heels." I said getting up. "Tinka help or do you want to put your tongue down your boyfriends throat?" I said. "I'll help. But why do you need my help?" She asked. "I just do.. Just get you butt in here and help me." I said. "Okay." She said getting up and walking over. We both walked into my room. "Okay should I wear wedges or-" "Spill it CeCe you never want my fashion help why do you need it now?" She said cutting me off.

"No I just really need your help, Rocky and Dina don't like to wear heels." I said, lying, but doing it goodly. "Aw okay where those wedges they're style-able and walkable." She said giving me the shoes. "Thanks." I said. "By the was have you an Ty done '_it'_ now. Not that I'm being nosy I just want to know since we're bffl's and all." I said. "Nope we haven't. I'm still the Virgin Mary." She said. "Okay." I said changing in to the other shoes. Then we both walked out. "Ready?" I asked. "Yup we are ready." **(At the karaoke joint which is now named Care to Oke. So cheesy.) **

We all sat down at a table. "Hello, how may I help you today." Our waitress said. "Yes dear may we have the buffalo wings." I said in my English accent. "Yes and I would like a Dr Pepper." Dina said copying me. "Make that two dear." Rocky said in her English accent. "Sprite for me." Tinka said copying us. "Ah I will like a pepsi too." I said still in my English accent. The guys did it too. Gunther got Orange, Jack got water, Ty got lemonade, and Deuce got root beer. "Coming right up." The waitress said. "So lets see what songs they have." Rocky said. We all browsed through them. "Oooh look Hey L.A by Ryan Beatty. I'm singing it." I said going to request the song. I came back to the table. "I'm after her." I said pointing to the stage where a girl was singing, painfully. **  
**

"Yay its my turn." I said when she finished. I went on the stage and waited for the music.

_First time I saw you I was kinda taken by surprise,_

_You were sun-kissed so full of bliss you really had me mesmerized. _I sung. Everyone looked at me. I felt like a star.

After the song Rocky went up to sing Love on Top by Beyonce. Its actually kind of funny because we all can't sing very well and well its just funny. Dina sung No One by Alicia Keys. Lets just say some people left. "Lets do a duet." Gunther said.

**(A/N: Not the end just 2 chapters long didn't want it to be mega long.)**


	11. Sex? No

**Don't kill me! I am back to write this story baybee! I skipped the duet, lets just say they sang _Don't go breaking my heart. _I'm Just lazy! I'm sorry. DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP OR THE CHARACTERS. **

15 years old

**Gunther's POV**

"Okay so you press that button to shoot and that button to reload." I said showing CeCe how to play _Zombie Hunters 3: Revenge of the Zombies._ "Okay I think I got it." She said. "Lets play a game." She finished with a devilish smirk on her which got me worried.

_30 minutes later_

"Wanna lose, I mean _play_, again?" CeCe said. "W-What how did you..but you said" I said stuttering. "Geez dude chill out, not like I hustled you or anything. " She replied. I stared at her. She must have gotten a little scared cause she started scooting back into the arm of the couch. We started play fighting, then making out. It was kinda intense, my hands were under her shirt are fingers were tangled in my hair. The whole chiz nit.

"Ahem." I heard someone say.

We both jumped apart, blushing. "Um..hi mom, what are you doing home?" CeCe asked stuttering. "They let me off early, so I came home...right on time I can see." She said to her. "We weren't going to do anything mom!" "Yeah, Ms. Jones we weren't, especially not here, or at this age and time." I added. "Probably after we get married, _if _we get married." I finished. "Yeah, Gunther." Ms. Jones said not believing what he said. "Isn't about time for you to leave?" She told me. I looked at my watch "oh yeah it's getting pretty late, I should leave, bye CeCe, ." Then I left and went home.

**CeCe's POV**

Wow mom can be a big pain in the neck. Me and Gunther weren't going to do anything,right? I mean we're 15! Even though we've dated for a while, you should do _it_ until you're at least 18! "CeCe, I think it's about time for us to have 'the talk'" She said. I got really nervous and just shook my head. "Well you know when you really love someone like _really_ love someone you start to get urges to do, 'things', and that's okay and perfectly normal. But there are things you do to protect yourself from different diseases and pregnancy, do you know that is?" She asked. "Yes I do, mom, there are the morning after pill, birth control, and condoms." "Yes good" She said. "Mom, you know they teach us this..in school, right?" I asked. "Oh yeah that's right, health class." "Yup so can this conversation be over?" I asked again. "Yeah, but tomorrow you're getting the pill, and I'm buying you some condoms." She told me. "What? Why? I'm not even planing on doing anything..." "Because things can just happen CeCe, better to be safe than sorry." "Ugh!" I shouted then left and slammed my door.

When I checked my phone and laptop I had a couple IM's and A LOT of text messages. I just read some, deleted some, ignored others, and replied to Rocky's, Tinka's and all my other close friends and boyfriend. Gunther asked me what happened and I told him, Rock wanted to know if her and Tinka could have a slumber party with me, Tinka asked the same just vice versa, and Ty and Deuce were just being Ty and Deuce, Dina wanted to know if she come over now, I wondered why so I just let her come over.

Soon she knocked on the door I opened it and she barged in. "Why yes Dina come in. Oh I'm fine." I said teasing her. "Sorry" She said pacing. "It's fine, I'm just teasing. What's wrong, babe?" I asked her. "Well.. . . ..."She said really fast. "Oh, my, grapefruit." I replied. "How? To who? OH MY FREAKING GOD." I said shocked. "Like it happens! And my boyfriend." She answered. "Does it hurt? Do you bleed?" I kept asking questions and she kept answering. "Kinda, and yes." "Wow." I said amazed. "Yeah well I have to go, my mom my be worried." She said leaving. ''Okay bye Dina." I said closing the door.

Maybe me and Gunther should do it...nah it'd be awkward.., and we're too young. Oh well.

**AN: OKAY I UPDATED! ITS SHORT AND SUCKISH BUT YEAH. UPDATING OTHERS LATER IM SLEEPY AND CHIZ!**


End file.
